


If I Had You

by NinaBane



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kurt is adopted, M/M, Sibling Incest, bad!blaine, but not really
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBane/pseuds/NinaBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Nunca has sentido que no encajas en ningún sitio? ¿Qué falla algo que te hace sentir incómodo y extraño? Un objeto, o una persona que solo con su presencia te haga sentir que perteneces allí. Kurt nunca tuvo nada, pero quizás algo llene el hueco vacío de su corazón. AU KB. Semi-Incesto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

¿Nunca has sentido que no encajas en ningún sitio? ¿Qué falla algo que te hace sentir incómodo y extraño? Un objeto, o una persona que solo con su presencia te haga sentir que perteneces allí. Un piercing, un tatuaje que te señalicen como parte de algo, que de alguna forma te autorice a estar ahí. Tu pareja, tu mejor amigo, suelen se un pase que te hacen sentir seguro y perteneciente a un grupo. Kurt es huérfano, y por lo tanto nunca tuvo nada de eso. Criado en el orfanato desde su nacimiento, el resto de niños se alejaron de él debido a su palidez, sus gestos delicados y su permanente expresión de tristeza. Era popular entre las niñas debido a su cabello siempre impecable, sus ojos azules y su apariencia de muñeca. Kurt no soportaba a ninguno de los dos sexos. Los niños le parecían demasiado ruidosos y maleducados, las niñas demasiado molestas y tontas. No soportaba las constantes interrupciones en sus momentos de dibujo.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, quiso dejar el orfanato. A los diez años, ya era uno de los niños más rechazados por los posibles padres. Construyó una muralla en torno a su corazón incompleto, encerrándose cada vez más en su propio mundo. A los doce años descubrió que era gay. Se enamoró de un chico que fue adoptado semanas después. La pieza que pareció encajar en su corazón se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. Asumió que nunca iba a ser adoptado. Un niño roto, introvertido, gay. ¿Quién adoptaría a un chico así? Se concentró en sus diseños, obcecado en ser diseñador de moda de mayor. Por su cumpleaños catorce, la directora del orfanato le obsequió con una computadora. Subió sus diseños a la red, orgulloso de poder mostrarlos.

Meses después, un elegante y caro coche aparcó frente a la casa. El ojiazul miraba por la ventana, cuando una mujer elegantemente ataviada bajó del coche, acompañada de un chico alto al que sujetaba de la mano. Los miró con curiosidad, ¿Acaso pretendía revocar una adopción? A veces sucedía que el niño no terminaba de encajar con la familia que lo había reclamado. Esos niños solían volver al orfanato. Kurt había esperado con ansias la revocación de la adopción de su amado, pero esta nunca llegó. Curioso, salió de su cuarto y se tumbó en el inicio superior de las escaleras, mirando hacia abajo para poder ver a a señora y a su hijo, que estaban hablando con la directora Krecther, esta parecía extasiada con lo que oía. El niño alzó sus ojos verdes, aburrido, y descubrió a Kurt mirando. Un sonrojo escarlata se extendió por sus mejillas mientras se alejaba de la vista, perdiéndose la sonrisa de felicidad del chico. Siguió en el suelo, sin atreverse a asomarse de nuevo, y comenzó a bosquejar un par de brillantes ojos verdes en su cuaderno de dibujo.

-Kurt, levanta del suelo y acompáñame a tu cuarto.-el susto le hizo fallar en el trazo, manchando el dibujo. Suspirando, obedeció a la directora.

-¿Hice algo mal?-murmuró cuando entró en la habitación, nervioso.

-Al contrario, cariño...Hay una señora abajo que quiere adoptarte.

-¿Sin conocerme?-ladeó la cabeza con sus grandes ojos azules mostrando toda la incredulidad de la que era capaz, mientras sacaba la maleta de debajo de su cama.

-Al parecer sí, la señora Smythe parecía muy interesada en ti.

Kurt se paralizó con la mitad de su ropa en los brazos y miró boquiabierto a la directora, que le observaba con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Victoria Smythe?-susurró perplejo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estuviste espiando?-alzó una ceja lista para reprenderle.

-Es una de las diseñadoras de moda más importantes de Nueva York.-respondió totalmente histérico.-Es fabulosa y además tiene un hijo guapísimo que...-su boca cayó, mientras se ruborizaba violentamente.-Va a ser mi hermano...

* * *

-Te va a encantar tu nuevo hermano, Sebastian. Es inteligente, talentoso dibujando y diseñando, y es cantante.-acarició el pelo de su hijo, ganándose una mirada entre desinteresada y molesta.

-¡No quiero un hermano! ¡Quiero un perro!

-Kurt es mucho mejor que un perro, cariño...Estoy segura de que os llevaréis muy bien.

El castaño bajó por la escalinata sujetando su maltrecha maleta, interrumpiendo la conversación de su futura familia. Sebastian le miró, observando detenidamente cada parte de su anatomía. Cabello castaño, ojos azules verdosos, piel blanca como la porcelana, sonrojada levemente en las mejillas, caderas pequeñas, cuerpo esbelto y piernas que prometían ser largas. Kurt, su nuevo hermano. El anhelo floreció en su interior mientras este se acercaba. Intercambiaron una mirada que hizo sonrojar al ojiazul. Sebastian sonrió engreidamente.

-Sebastian, este es Kurt. Sé bueno con él.-instó su madre, mirando a ambos chicos.

-Hola, Kurt. Pareces una chica.-los ojos del otro se achicaron con furia, mientras enrojecía furiosamente.

-Para tu información...

-¡Sebastian!-fue interrumpido por su nueva madre.

-¿Qué? Estaba siendo bueno. Es interesante que también suene como una chica.

La señora Smythe alzó la voz, mirando furiosa a su hijo, mientras Kurt les observaba confundido, pero sin dejar de sonreír. La pieza que faltaba en su corazón acababa de entrar con un _clic._ Esperaba que se quedase mucho tiempo ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt no se acostumbraba a tener una habitación para él solo. Realmente no era solo suya, estaba conectada a la de Sebastian por una puerta en la pared, pero tenía un baño propio. Con una enorme bañera. Cuando se lo comentó a su hermano, con los ojos brillantes, este se había reído y revuelto su pelo con algo parecido a la dulzura.  
-Así podrás darte tus baños de belleza, princesa.-las mejillas de Kurt quemaron mientras Sebastian sonreía y le pellizcaba una de ellas.

Sebastian Smythe era alguien raro para ser el hermano de alguien. También era abiertamente gay, por lo que no sentía ningún tipo de recelo hacia Kurt y su condición. Sin embargo, ya lo había pillado varias veces mirándole con un sentimiento extraño en los ojos. Parecía completamente bipolar. Al ser meses mayor que Kurt, jugaba el papel de hermano mayor, mostrándole todo, enseñándole juegos y millones de escondites secretos, deleitándose con el asombro, la atención y la adoración presentes en el rostro del ojiazul. Otras veces, sin embargo, se divertía martirizándolo y humillándolo con sus comentarios agudos e hirientes. Muchas noches se colaba en la cama de Kurt y le acurrucaba en su pecho para dormirse. Debido a todas estas señales confusas, el ojiazul no sabía que sentir hacia su hermano, que no dejaba de hacer su corazón saltar y retorcerse. Sebastian le trataba como a un amante, un hermano pequeño y un perro, todo a la vez.

Respecto a Victoria y Willer Smythe, ambos eran padres amantes y cariñosos, ligeramente obsesionados con sus trabajos; pero siempre con un hueco para sus hijos. Victoria era diseñadora, como ya habíamos especificado antes, y había conocido a Kurt a través de sus diseños colgados en la red. Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo se había ocupado de rastrear la IP del chico, y solo había tenido que ir al internado y preguntar por Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. No había podido permitir que ese talento se desperdiciara. Willer era abogado, un famoso abogado cuyo gabinete era conocido por su eficacia y honestidad en todos los juicios. Era estricto, pero trataba bien a Kurt y no había presentado ningún problema ante su sexualidad. De hecho, Sebastian afirmaba que su padre había sido la primera persona en saber que era gay, y quién le había incitado a contarlo a todos.  
En conclusión, los padres que cualquier asustado chico gay querría tener. Los Smythe lo apuntaron de inmediato al instituto de Sebastian, William McKinley HighSchool, y tuvo la suerte de poder compartir varias clases con él. Historia, Filosofía, Eduación Física, Francés. También tenían el mismo período de almuerzo. Extrañamente, se sentía más seguro cerca de Sebastian, ya que incluso tras los insultos, su hermano siempre estaba cuidando de él.

Estaba mortalmente nervioso por la vuelta a las clases.

* * *

Kurt revisó por última vez la ropa que reposaba en su mesa, elegida cuidadosamente para el día siguiente. Nunca le habían gustado los primeros días, y estaba comido por los nervios. Unos brazos calientes rodearon su cintura desde atrás, pegándole al cuerpo esbelto y ardiente de su dueño. Kurt suspiró mientras unos labios besaban suavemente su pelo, para terminar reposando la barbilla en su nuca, y los dedos en su cintura no dejaban de acariciar su sensible piel, sus mejillas ardiendo en rojo.

-Princesa, deja de preocuparte por la ropa, estás impresionante sin ella.-bromeó sugestivamente, sacando estremecimientos del cuerpo de Kurt.-Mañana los enamorarás a todos, no te angusties. Vamos a ver una película ahora.

Soltó su cintura para aferrar una de sus manos y sacarlo del cuarto. Las palomitas ya estaban hechas, y en la televisión esperaba el menú de Wicked, el musical favorito de Kurt. El sofá estaba abierto en su forma de cama, con un cojín firme donde apoyarse y cubierto por una mullida manta roja. Al parecer, Sebastian lo había preparado todo. Saber que su hermano había hecho todo esto por relajarle calentó su corazón suavemente, mientras enroscaba sus dedos en torno a los del ojiverde. Hubiese jurado que al sonreírle en agradecimiento, los pómulos del muchacho se habían coloreado suavemente, pero desapareció tan pronto que creyó haberlo imaginado.  
Sebastian quitó la manta y se sentó abriendo las piernas, apoyándose en el cajón. Miró fijamente al ojiazul hasta que este captó la indirecta y se deslizó con celeridad en el hueco en su regazo, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo firme y protector de su hermano, que los tapó con la manta y le otorgó el poder del bol de palomitas. Iniciaron el musical, Sebastian aparentemente concentrado, y Kurt totalmente desorientado por culpa de la presencia del ojiverde a su alrededor. En algún momento, el sueño lo venció, quedando dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y una leve sonrisa en los labios. Con un escalofrío, Sebastian apagó la televisión y apretó a Kurt contra su cuerpo, quedándose dormido también por el calor que desprendía su hermano.

Fue la noche que mejor durmieron los dos.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt bajó del coche, seguido de Sebastian. El chofer se despidió de ellos antes de arrancar el coche en dirección a la mansión Smythe. El castaño miró como se iba, deseando irse también, sin dejar de temblar. Su hermano lo notó, y suspirando, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo pegándole a su pecho, depositando un beso en su sien. Kurt inspiró, sonrojándose, y Sebastian se alejó, tomando su mano.

-Vamos hermanito, dejemos que McKinley se enamore de ti.-podía oír al castaño quejarse entre balbuceos detrás de él.-Kurt, cariño, no he dormido aplastado por ti para que ahora te transformes en un manojo de nervios perfumado.

-No estoy perfumado, suricato estúpido.-gruñó el ojiazul con los ojos ardiendo en incomodidad. Sebastian sonrió socarronamente, feliz de haber alejado sus nervios momentáneamente.-Dios, eres tan idiota...-susurró sonriendo levemente, de una forma que a su hermano le pareció adorable.

Tiró de él hasta las puertas del instituto, las cuales abrió con toda la ceremonia posible, sabiendo que Kurt le seguía de cerca. Escuchó como inspiraba apresuradamente, el miedo volviendo a su cuerpo, y no dudó en tirar de su mano hasta meterlo en el edificio. Algunas miradas se posaron en ellos y en sus manos unidas, mientras Sebastian guiaba a su hermano hacia la próxima clase, una de las pocas que no compartían. Al llegar al aula de Literatura, le acompañó dentro y le ayudó a buscar un buen sitio, esperó a que el castaño se acomodase mientras él le observaba con detenimiento, fijándose en el pequeño puchero asustado que ocupaba los labios de Kurt, y como sus delicadas y blancas manos temblaban. Su cuerpo se movió solo para abrazarlo, aprisionando al chico entre sus brazos. Sonrió cuando sus dedos se engancharon en su camiseta, sabiendo que sus ojos azules estaban cerrados mientras se relajaba contra su pecho. Se alejó con el sonido del timbre y dejó un leve beso en su nariz, mirando sus impresionantes orbes azules, que ahora desprendían paz.

-Volveré a por ti para la siguiente clase, no vayas a perderte, porcelanita...-comenzó a reír cuando otro puchero apareció en los labios de su hermano, curvando su labio inferior en forma de u invertida.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Acaso es humano ser tan adorable?

Los dos se giraron para enfrentarse con un chico de rulos color café, que estaba parado justo detrás de ellos. Era bajo, ambos le sacaban al menos unos centímetros, y sus ojos color miel enviaron estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo de Kurt. Iba vestido de negro, con unos raídos vaqueros ajustados, botas gastadas de motorista y una chaqueta de cuero rota en algunas gruñido bajo escapó de la garganta de Sebastian mientras Kurt se sonrojaba violentamente. El muchacho sonrió divertido y pellizcó una de las mejillas del castaño.

-No le toques.-siseó el ojiverde mientras sus venas se llenaban de algo caliente y furioso.

-¿Por qué, cariño? ¿Te pone celoso que toque a tu hermano?

Ambos se paralizaron mirándole, mientras la pregunta calaba en Sebastian como si de un jarro de agua fría se tratase.

-Adoptivo.-gruñó Kurt apretando la mano del chico a su lado, haciéndole reaccionar poco a poco.-No somos hermanos realmente. Déjanos en paz, no le molestes.

Sabía que estaba siendo borde. También sabía que el chico no lo merecía, pero estaba irritando a Sebastian y no pensaba permitir eso. El ojiverde le había cuidado, se había preocupado por él y le había ayudado en todo, no pensaba dejar que ese chico cabrease a su hermano. El timbre sonó de nuevo, cortando la tensión en el ambiente y arrancándole un suspiro al rubio, que se inclinó dejando un beso en la mejilla ruborizada del castaño y se fue tras fulminar al de rulos con la mirada.

-Anderson, Blaine Anderson.-le tendió la mano apenas Sebastian desapareció, sonriendo de lado. Kurt miró la extremidad extendida hacia él y frunció levemente los labios, ignorándolo y sentándose en su sitio.-Vamos, no seas así...Que Smythe sea un celoso territorial no es mi culpa, dulzura...

-Yo soy Smythe, también.-masculló sin mirarle.-Bas no es territorial, me protege de gente como _tú._

-¿Gente como yo, dulzura?-su voz se enronqueció mientras cogía la barbilla del chico obligándolo a mantenerle la mirada.-¿Te refieres a gente que quiere hacer que te desmayes entre gemidos de placer? Noticia de última hora...Tu adorado hermano es de esa _gente como yo._

Kurt golpeó su muñeca para liberarse, volviendo a gruñirle mientras se sonrojaba. Blaine se sentó detrás de él a la misma vez que el profesor entraba en la clase. Un sonido metálico sobresaltó al castaño, que miró hacia abajo para descubrir que un pie envuelto en cuero se había enganchado en su silla, listo para tratar de molestarle.

Sería una clase muy larga.

* * *

Tras tres horas sin ver a Sebastian más que para cuando le llevaba a cada clase, cosa que le había derretido por el complejo de hermano mayor que tenía el chico; Kurt estaba atacado. Blaine parecía adivinar donde iba a estar a cada paso que daba, cargado de comentarios contra el rubio, y estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Abrió su casillero de un tirón, tratando de no darse de golpes en la cabeza por frustración, y dejó los libros en su interior, cogiendo el dinero para ir al comedor. Sacó también de la taquilla una sudadera oscura que no pegaba nada con su conjunto, pero que su hermano le había prestado en uno de los cambios cuando le vio tiritando. Se puso la prenda y subió la cremallera, hundiéndose momentáneamente en el olor cítrico y masculino del ojiverde. Sonriendo, abrió los ojos para comenzar a andar hacia la cafetería, donde le esperaba el dueño de la sudadera, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba contra el suelo, gimiendo de dolor mientras sujetaba su brazo, dañado por el golpe. Escuchó una risa cruel, y cuando pestañeó apartando las lágrimas para mirar a su autor, se encontró con un chico ancho de espaldas, imponente, envuelto en una chaqueta Letterman roja.

-Hasta luego, mariposa.-el chico se marchó con una sonrisa satisfecha, dejando a Kurt adolorido en el suelo.

El castaño se levantó, jadeando por el dolor en su mano, y cuando se la miró observó como un oscuro moratón comenzaba a extenderse por su muñeca. Haciendo una mueca, se quitó el pañuelo del cuello y lo ató en su mano, con cuidado de no rozar la contusión, y lo colocó de tal forma que esta no se notaba.

Satisfecho, se encaminó de nuevo hacia la cafetería, donde le esperaba Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine les observó desde su mesa, la más alejada de la cafetería. El ojiazul, Kurt, estaba apoyado contra Sebastian mientras este rodeaba su cuerpo con una mano, y comía con la otra, obligando a su hermano a tomar un bocado de vez en cuando. Los ojos del castaño se iluminaban con cada caricia y cada pedazo de alimento que el otro le proporcionaba. Una náusea le atacó al verlos, temblando de necesidad. Eran hermanos, joder. Al menos medio hermanos. ¿Qué planeaba Smythe? ¿Qué quería hacer con ese chico con apariencia de gatito?

Sebastian y él hicieron contacto visual y sus ojos se endurecieron, fulminando al ojimiel con unos ojos fríos y posesivos, mientras sus labios rozaban la sien del castaño, aún recostado contra su cuerpo, y susurraba lo que parecían palabras de advertencia. Kurt sonrió levemente y se estiró antes de mirar a Blaine. Se sonrojó al ver que el chico también lo estaba mirando y devolvió su mirada al chico junto a él rápidamente, los ojos verdes de este aún más oscuros y duros si era posible. Una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios del moreno, feliz de haberle provocado.

-¿Blaine, a quién miras?-giró la cara hacia el chico rubio de ojos caramelo que le observaba apoyado en el brazo del moreno a su lado.

-Blaine mira al hermanastro de Sebastian, Jeff.-respondió el moreno, Nick, dejando un beso en la cabeza del rubio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quiere hacer bebés con él?-la inocencia rebosaba de sus palabras, poniendo una mirada tierna en los ojos del chico de ojos marrones.

-¿Tú crees que dos chicos pueden hacer bebés, Jeffy?

-Claro...Yo quiero hacer bebés contigo.-concluyó rozando su nariz contra la suya antes de salir del comedor rumbo a su siguiente clase.

El de rulos comenzó a reír al ver la cara sonrojada y desconcertada de su amigo, que no se reponía de las últimas palabras del rubio. Cuando consiguió dejar de hacerlo, alzó la mirada buscando a los Smythe, para descubrir que estos se habían desvanecido.

* * *

Kurt se dejó llevar por Sebastian a su siguiente clase, Arte. Había echado de menos durante las primeras horas al ojiverde, y agradecía la cantidad de mimos que estaba recibiendo ese día, feliz de que estar en público no hiciese a su hermano frío y odioso. Muchos chicos del orfanato habían sido así, amables cuando estaban a solas con él, pero apenas aparecía algún otro, le empujaban, insultaban o incluso golpeaban mientras él se limitaba a protegerse de los golpes acurrucándose. Sabía que Sebastian no permitiría ningún tipo de abuso hacia su persona, pero por eso mismo no le había contado su encuentro con el jugador de fútbol. No quería que su hermano se metiese en problemas por su culpa, además de que deseaba ser fuerte y capaz de defenderse por si mismo de los acosadores. Si el ojiverde, que le cuidaba de pesadillas y le cuidaba, salía herido porque Kurt no podía manejar un par de golpes, nunca iba a perdonárselo. Tampoco quería decepcionarlo, mostrarle que era débil y una molestia que necesitaba de constante ayuda y cuidado. Era orgulloso, y por eso mismo no podía permitir que su hermano viera como era en realidad.

Los dedos de Sebastian aprisionaron los suyos con más fuerza, dándoles un apretón cariñoso cuando entraron en la clase. No quería soltarle, y al parecer el mayor tampoco quería. Le guió hasta una mesa vacía y se acomodó a su lado, soltando su mano para coger su material de dibujo, mientras Kurt hacía lo mismo con los suyos. Cuando todo estuvo listo, sus manos volvieron a encontrarse bajo la mesa, deseosas de unirse de nuevo. El ojiazul observó confuso como su hermano comenzaba a dibujar con la izquierda tranquilamente.

-Creí que eras diestro...-Sebastian sonrió antes de soltar el portaminas y apoyarse en la otra mano para mirarlo.

-Soy ambidiestro, princesa. Bastante útil cuando estás teniendo sexo.-le guiñó un ojo feliz de ver el sonrojo extendiéndose por las mejillas pálidas del otro.-Oh, ahí tenemos tu rubor de princesa virginal.

-Cállate Bas.-pateó su pie mientras se mordía el labio nerviosamente.-Como si tú no fueras virgen.

-¿Oh, en serio tengo pinta de no haber follado aún?

-Hacer el amor.-corrigió su hermano sonrojándose de nuevo.-Fo...follar suena vulgar.

-Tú te ves caliente diciéndolo, dulzura.-un gruñido escapó de la boca de Sebastian al escuchar la voz de Anderson. Soltó la mano de Kurt y se levantó de la silla para encarar al moreno.-Aunque desde luego Sebby lo hace sonar vulgar, tan vulgar como es él follando. Oh, espera. ¿Preferías el término _hacer el amor,_ verdad?

-Déjale en paz.-empujó al otro por el pecho, alejándolo del cuerpo del ojiazul.-A mi puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero deja a mi hermano.

-¿Celoso de que me interese tu hermanito, Sebby?-sonrió de lado.-No te preocupes, siempre puedes llamarme...Estoy seguro de que aceptaremos un trío, incluso con lo mal que _haces el amor_...¿Mejor, dulzura?

-No le hables así a Sebastian...Te lo dije antes.-Blaine parpadeó al notar que la calidez en los ojos de Kurt se había congelado convirtiendo sus iris en pedazos de hielo, nada parecido a los pedazos de cielo que habían sido mientras estaba con el chico Smythe.-Mi hermano no es vulgar. Tú lo eres.-susurró poniéndose entre ellos.-Y ahora, déjanos en paz. Estamos tratando de trabajar.-la mano de Sebastian atrapó la suya desde atrás, tratando de calmarle.

-Como quieras, dulzura...Ya nos veremos para hacer el amor...-se fue antes de que Kurt pudiese tirarle el cuaderno a la cabeza.

-No soporto a ese imbécil.-se dio la vuelta para hundirse en los brazos de su hermano.-No hace más que molestarte y se cree mejor que tú...Nadie es mejor que tú.

El ojiverde abrazó con fuerza al castaño, mientras sus palabras calaban en su corazón. Hundió los labios en su cabello mientras trataba de no tener esperanzas respecto a Kurt.


End file.
